


Чертов финн

by goldkhator



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2008 Monaco Grand Prix, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Points of View, obscene language, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то после Гран-При Монако 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чертов финн

Он смотрит на меня. Так смотрит, как умеет только он. Нифига по его лицу нельзя прочесть.

Народ расходится потихоньку, кто-то что-то спрашивает у него, он отвечает. Я теряю его глаза на мгновение. Какого хера я вообще смотрю в его сторону?!

Мне никогда не приходилось с ним сталкиваться… мда, _сталкиваться_ , слово-то какое, с двумя разными значениями, одно из которых я испытал лично на своем заду.

Он отличный гонщик*, но трасса была мокрая, он начал нервничать, - да, даже у него есть эмоции, иногда и очень дозировано, - не справился с управлением, его занесло… и вынесло прямо мне в задницу! Как бы это не прозвучало сейчас, это правда. Он лишил меня лучшей гонки в жизни. Я совсем не по-мужски выплескивал потом свою горечь, ревел так, что механики не могли меня успокоить. Это было важно для меня – прийти четвертым, взять эти проклятые 5 очков, принести хотя бы такую маленькую победу своей команде.

А ему похуй. Конечно, мне нет дела до его непереживаний по этому поводу, но он может хотя бы не смотреть так равнодушно. Вообще не смотреть. Сам отвернуться не могу.

Вместо этого ловлю его взгляд. На секунду мне кажется, что выражение его лица меняется, полярность во взгляде меняется с севера на юг, и я улыбаюсь. Ему улыбаюсь. Вот с хуя я ему улыбаюсь?! Он испортил мне гонку, разбил мой болид, отобрал у меня очки, и сам нихуя не заработал. Ни себе, ни людям. Чертов финн.

Зал, тем временем, пока мы играем в гляделки, пустеет окончательно, и мы остаемся вдвоем.

Зачем я сижу вообще? Жду, что он специально остался, чтобы извиниться? Глупо же, знаю. Злюсь сам на себя, и предпринимаю попытку встать, но цепляюсь носком за ножку соседнего стула, и плюхаюсь обратно, проехавшись с отвратительным звуком ножками своего стула по паркету. Он будто оцепенение скидывает, взъерошивает свои сбритые белые лохмы пятерней, забирает со стола бутылку воды, встает и уходит, опередив меня, оставив позади, даже не глянув, не кивнув напоследок. Так на него похоже. Чертов финн.

Пнув тот несчастный стул, что не дал мне уйти раньше него, я поднимаюсь и покидаю зал пресс-конференции, которая закончилась минимум двадцать минут назад.

Что на ней происходило и какие были вопросы, я напрочь забываю. Да и нахера оно мне надо? Он там, вроде, что-то пытался отвечать на вопрос о том, как так получилось, хмурился, когда журналисты слишком быстро задавали свои бесконечно глупые и повторяющиеся вопросы, и смотрел на них так, что мне хотелось ржать. Нервное напряжение сказывается.

Я не злюсь на него, мне не нужны его извинения, я не держу на него зла, может быть, притаилась немного какая-то обида в душе, но мстить ему я не собираюсь, да и не по зубам мне отомстить ему на трассе, что уж. А на все остальное ему навалить с высокой колокольни…

Предаваясь своим унылым мыслям, я выхожу из последнего поворота около, как мне казалось, спасительного лифта, который вывезет меня из этого душного помещения на первый этаж, и оказываюсь не совсем ласково пришпиленным спиной к стене, за удачно торчащим из нее архитектурно-конструктивным элементом.

\- Какого черта? – шиплю я, пытаясь сопротивляться, и сдаюсь совсем, когда поднимаю глаза и вижу его.

Чертов финн решил еще и поиздеваться? Сбрасываю его захват со своей куртки и отталкиваю. Безуспешно. Прет обратно.

\- Кими?

Радужка совершенно белая, я не могу иначе определить ее цвет, но вижу в его взгляде ту странную теплоту, что имела место быть чуть раньше. Совершенно странным образом залипаю и не могу остановиться смотреть на него. Глаза в глаза. Он так близко, что мне становится некомфортно. Что ему нужно?

\- Эй! – на «Кими» не реагирует, может хоть так придет в себя.

\- Я не извинился, - бормочет он и наклоняется еще ближе.

\- Будто я ждал, - с обидой бурчу в ответ, выставив вперед руку. Но ему плевать, будто у меня совсем нет силы, прет, как ледокол, и целует меня в губы. Не наглеет, просто прикасается к моим губам своими, и ждет реакции. А я что? Я стою обалдевший. От всего сразу: он признал свою вину, он меня поцеловал, я ему не врезал, сразу не врезал, а теперь поезд ушел, он все еще ждет, а я об этом думаю. И улыбается. Вот уж что бывает еще реже, чем снег в июле, так это улыбка на губах Кими Райкконена. Но он улыбается. Сейчас. Мне.

С ума сошел. Позволил ему себя поцеловать. Думаю об этом. Хочу жрать.

\- Пошли, пожрем, потом извинишься еще раз. Более внятно, - не собираюсь драму устраивать. Он нравится мне, не смотря на весь его нордический нрав и непробиваемую холодность, сейчас он просто излучает тепло. Пошутил – его право, и если так, на этот раз я ему точно отомщу – мое право.

Но то потом, а сейчас я снова отталкиваю его и выхожу из-за этой недоколонны, оставляя его позади. Слышу его шаги за спиной.

 

 

________  
* - Адриан сказал это двумя годами позже, но))

30.01.2015


End file.
